


Is it fate or luck?

by yawaweol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi and Mikasa are siblings, M/M, No Angst, No Name AU, No Smut, Singer!Levi, Texting, This is so cliche, Will add tags as I go, bc i can't write smut, fanboy!eren, lots of texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Eren went to No Name's concert and met a girl that asked to borrow his phone to call her brother. While waiting, he told the girl, Mikasa, his undying love for the band's vocalist, 'L'. What he doesn't know is the connection between 'L' and Mikasa.Or that AU when Eren doesn't even realize he has his idol's number in his phone.





	1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent istg. Aside from creating head-canons, I am good at nothing. I basically writing this to feed my hungry ereri ass bc I can't find fics that pleasure my palate the most. So simple, I suck at titles, summaries, and story writing.
> 
> I'll graduate in high school this school year so I'm making this my stress-reliever and hopefully I can finish this story.
> 
> Not proofread bc I honestly rushed this so I can finish reading another ereri eyyy.

It’s been an hour since No Name’s concert ended and attendees of the said concert are still lurking around the arena, hoping to catch a last glimpse of the 3 members before they go home. Eren is one of them but unlike other fans who are squeezing themselves in the parking area, he’s sitting in the sidewalk, savoring the cold breeze and fresh air. Actually he’s already pretty tired after shouting and jumping like his life depended on it during the concert. And he’s going to blame the main vocalist of the band for that, hiding under his stage name ‘L’.

 

Actually, he can call his flatmate/bestfriend Armin to pick him up so he can go home but who’s gonna pass this chance to see No Name before retiring for the night? Certainly not someone named Eren. So he just fiddled in his phone, passing time by opening his twitter and sharing his experiences in the concert. He did not notice a raven-haired girl sitting beside him. Eren nearly dropped his phone for the sudden company.

 

The boy noticed that the girl is probably a teenager, slightly fidgeting beside him, and shivering from the cold. Having a normally high temperature body, he can stand in the cold for a long time without actually getting cold so he removed his red scarf around his neck and wrapped it gently in the girl’s neck. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, mumbling a small ‘ _thank you’_ to him, and he just gave her a smile.

 

A whole five minute passed and no one said a word, nor made a sound between the two of them. The girl stopped shivering but she’s still fidgeting. Now, Eren is getting worried. So he decided to break the deafening silence. “Uhm, do you need something?” Eren hesitated when she saw the girl flinched slightly but he continued, “You’re fidgeting for like, a whole 5 minutes now.” He stated calmly, careful not to scare the girl. _But I let her borrow my scarf and she did not ran away so I guess she’s just shy._

The girl shyly stared at him, biting her lower lip slowly, blinking a few time before speaking. “My brother is inside the arena. I’m supposed to meet him here but someone stole my phone. Can I please borrow yours so I can call him?”

 

Eren giggled softly, handing his phone to the girl. “You should’ve asked sooner, because if I didn’t let you wear my scarf, you’ll be freezing your ass here in the cold pavement. I’m Eren by the way, what’s your name?” he asked the girl, now busy punching some numbers in his phone, probably his brother’s.

 

“Mikasa,” she said, now calling his brother. After a single ring, someone picked up. “Hello Levi, I’m outside the arena, beside the only lamp post with one light bulb. I just borrowed someone’s ph—Someone stole my phone, I don’t kn—Ugh just go here, I’m freezing my ass off, bye.” After ending the call, she gave him back his phone, offering a big smile. “Thank you, Eren.”

 

He grinned back at Mikasa. “You’re welcome.”

 

She seemed more comfortable around him after the call, already asking him questions. He doesn’t mind a bit since she looks fun to talk to. “So Eren, did you watched No Name’s concert this night? Or you’re just some random dude who likes to spend their time here, sitting on the cold, lonely pavement?” Mikasa asked with a goofy smile plastered in her face.

 

“Sometimes I’m the latter but tonight, I am blessed with the presence of No Name,” he chuckled but halting when Mikasa is giving him a quizzical look. “What?”

 

She pouted a little and asked, “What do you like about No Name?” _Oh dear, Mikasa, you will be in an awesome ride for tonight._

Eren started his story on why he loves and why people should love No Name. He’s also aware that 95% of his story is about ‘L’, on how he’s head over heels inlove with the man and he will do anything just to meet the man face to face. He’s too absorbed with his story that he didn’t notice Mikasa smirking.

 

He’s just halfway through his story when the fans started screaming. _Oh shit, No Name! Fuck, I have to see them one last time._ He quickly stood up and faced Mikasa, not noticing a raven-haired man walking towards them. “Mikasa, I think No Name members are in the parking area right now. I’ll go see them ok. Your brother is picking you up right? I bet he’s already on the way here. It was nice meeting you, bye!” After giving a her a quick goodbye and running towards the parking, he didn’t hear Mikasa calling him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Levi found Mikasa sitting in the pavement with an unfamiliar red scarf around her neck. He successfully avoided being spotted and recognized by his fans thankfully. “Did you buy that?” squinting at the cloth around her neck, noticing that it’s already used, and maybe washed a couple of times already.

 

“No, someone gave it to me,” she answered while flashing a knowing smile at him. “Let me borrow your phone, I have to text someone,” the girl demanded. Levi is having a bad feeling about that smile but still handing her his phone.

 

 _I know my brother doesn’t bother to delete all his interactions in his phone. Eren’s number is still in his phone log. It’s time for Eren to meet the man of his dreams, and maybe for his brother to have a boyfriend._ Giggling at her own plan, and Levi giving her a confused look, she memorized Eren’s number incase something happened. _Time to play matchmaker._

 


	2. No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he reluctantly reached out for his phone, denying to himself that he actually squealed after seeing a new uploaded music video from his favorite band ‘No Name’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just successfully defended our thesis and I nearly cried. Worth the sleepless nights and liters of coffee in my system lmao. Anw, this is very rushed and SHORT. Very shitty, not proofread because I probably lost my vocabulary while doing our thesis. I decided to add another chapter so that I can keep the story ongoing in my mind. I honestly forgot about this but I NEED TO WRITE THIS EVENTHOUGH I'M A SHITTY WRITER. I want my head-canon in flesh. Ok that's all.
> 
> p.s. i will not be surprised if no one can understand what's happening in here bc i don't either. I did not even reread this.
> 
> p.p.s. 'nameless' is what i used to call No Name's fans :)))

                After editing and saving changes in his undergrad thesis, Eren plopped back at his bed to stretch his aching muscles for hours of continuous typing in his laptop. He breath out, muttering a small thank you to no one, since he can finally take a little break. He just need to have it check with some of his professors then all he has to worry is his defense.

 

                Not minding the angry growling of his stomach due to hunger, he hugged his pillow tightly, ready to sleep for the whole day when he heard a  _ding_  from his phone. It’s the one from notifications. Despite having a lot of apps and social media accounts in his phone, he rarely turns notifications for these. So he reluctantly reached out for his phone, denying to himself that he actually  _squealed_ after seeing a new uploaded music video from his favorite band ‘No Name’. He’s been too busy with school works, leaving him no time to be updated with anything related to the internet.

 

                With shaky fingers, he clicked the notification and taking a deep breath while waiting for the video to load. He quickly put the video settings in the highest quality possible, sadly 480p, but this will not dampen his mood. He can watch a goddamn pixelated No Name music video and he will still thank God for that opportunity.

 

                No Name is a rock band, with 3 members. M: the drummer, H: bassist and backup vocals, and lastly, his gay realization, L: main vocalist. They did a good job concealing their real identities but honestly? He doesn’t care. He respect that they want to keep their identity hidden, as long as they keep on making music, he’s satisfied.

 

                Eren watches the 3 minute music video and he feels like he’s on cloud 9. The music video “Redo Undo” is a song that most people can relate to. You kept on doing things but you will realize that it’s wrong so you kept on repeating it, not realizing that there will always be people around you that is willing to give you a helping hand.

 

                The band’s songs inspired and uplifted Eren during those days that he always alone and abandoned, with no one beside him. He feels that L’s voice soothes him in the right way, very calm and is rough at the same time.

 

                After regaining his sanity, he received another notification: from No Name’s twitter account. It’s an announcement. He fell off his bed after reading the announcement, nearly screaming bloody mary.

 

                 ** _ANNOUNCEMENT NAMELESS_**

**_No Name will finally have their first World Tour. Don’t forget to nark your calendars! Dates and other information are in the photo below._ **

                 _FUCK THEIR FIRST CONCERT WILL BE HELD IN THE ARENA NEAR MY DORM THIS IS SO SURREAL!! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT._

_**MARCH 30 – Shiganshina City**_

****

**** _O H FUCK ITS MY BIRTHDAY, I WILL NOT LET THIS CHANCE GO AWAY._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks left and I'm finally free from school. I don't think I'm ready to be a college student but, yea, life. After that, there's a huge possibility that I will be able to update regularly. Graduating students have a lot of shit things to do fml
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	3. What a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter and as usual, short and un-beta'd.

                Eren is in bliss. He’s been feeling so fucking high ever since he saw No Name’s announcement. After looking at ticket prices and checking his bank account if he has enough money to buy a VIP ticket, he would not deny he cried manly tears because he can practically predict that his birthday that year would be the best day of his life. _This must be a sign that I will die early. I’m okay with it as long as I see No Name before it happens._

                The digital clock in his bedside table displayed 3:32 am and even after grueling hours of working his ass off on his thesis and countless sleepless nights, fatigue won’t just visit him. With an irritated sigh, he forcefully sit up and leave his bed to make a quick stop to the convenience store near his dorm to get snacks because his stomach won’t stop growling. Absent-mindedly grabbing his wallet and grabbing his jacket from his swivel chair, Eren started heading out to the door. He’s quite thankful that he chose a room at the first floor. It’s much easier to go in and out the door. No elevator and stair hassles. After locking his door and leaving the dorm’s warm surroundings, he’s faced with a strong gush of cold wind. _Of course it would be fucking cold this time, I feel like my balls are going to freeze off._

 

                What he didn’t notice is the person wearing a hoodie silently trailing him from the moment he stepped out of the dorm. Chillingly walking down the street, hands shoved inside his jacket pocket to prevent them from freezing and humming to one of No Name’s songs, Eren didn’t hears the steps behind him. That’s why it’s too late for him to realize that the wallet he carelessly put in the back pocket of his jeans was snatched by a masked guy.

 

                He started sprinting, chasing the guy, who is clearly used in running away from people, trying to get his wallet back. He started yelling at him, not minding if he will wake up the whole neighborhood. This guy is trying to shatter his dreams. I have all my cards in there, and there’s no way I would be able to call the bank in this unholy hour. “Fuck you bastard! Stop right there or I’ll throw this stone in your head.” But the guy is clearly not buying his bullshit or he just don’t give a shit about him, as long as he got the wallet.

 

                Eventually, he got tired of running, letting the snatcher go away, even though in the first place, he knew that he will not be able to catch up to him. He crouched down in the middle of the road, catching his breath and trying to recognize his surroundings.

 

                _Oh fuck, just my luck. I got lost. I don’t know where the fuck I am. And I know that people are still sleeping at this hour._ “So I just have to wait here ‘till morning huh? I thought this would be a good day. I spoke too early.”

 

                Now tired and hungry, Eren spotted a park and went to find a bench where he can rest his throbbing legs. This is the first time he ran that fast in his whole life. Well, probably not the first time because years ago, there’s a time his mom decided to clean his room and she almost saw his 18+ doujin collection. He nearly had a heart attack when Carla tried to remove his mangas in his bookshelf (because he hid his doujins behind his mangas). He got away by saying that he wanted to clean his own bookshelf since he loves his mangas too much, which is true, but he will let his mom clean his bookshelf if he doesn’t kept his doujins there.

 

                A buzzing in his jacket pocket woke him up in his trance. He just realized he brought his phone with him and after seeing who is calling him, he wonders. _Why is Jean calling me this late?_

He hesitates to answer the call. _This must be a butt-dial or something. But what if its important?_ Growling, he reluctantly answers the call. “What do you need horseface? It’s almost 4 am, just fucking sleep?”

 

                A click of tongue was heard from the other line. “Fuck you Eren. I saw you running your ass off a while ago. You passed by the store. You’re lucky I recognized you. Are you being chased?” A little hint of concern can be heard in Jean’s voice.

 

                It took him to realize what Jean meant. _Ah, it’s his shift in the store._ Sighing, he leaned back at the bench’s back. “I was about to stop by the store to get some food but this guy fucking stole my wallet. Now I’m stuck in a park and I don’t even know where am I.”

 

                “I called you because my shift just ended and I’m curious as to what happened to you. I’m trying to be a proper friend for today so send me your location and I’ll pick you up. I brought my bike.” And he hears the rough shuffling of bags and the jingle of the door in the store.

 

                Eren chuckles, clearly amused by Jean’s antics. “Wow, there must be some sort of miracle today. Did you ate a bad hay today?” But he start sending his location to Jean’s, because he knew that despite of their friendly quarrels, he will still pick Eren up.

 

                “Shut it Jaeger. I have to hang up, I’m on the way there. Try not to freeze your ass there, it’s a 10 minute drive there.

 

                He played some mobile games to pass some time while waiting for Jean, still worrying for his stolen wallet. He will call the bank as early as possible, there might be some chance that his cards will still remain untouched, but no one is sure.

 

                _I’m so glad I already bought groceries and paid for my current school fees. But there is a huge chance that I will not be able to attend No Name’s concert._

“AAARRGGGHHHH BITCH JUST FUCKING DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He screams as he killed the monster in his phone. _It’s been a few hours since this day has started and I knew that this will be a disaster._

_Maybe I’ll just start training as a ninja so I can sneak in the concert venue for free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istg don't even expect a long chapter from me lmao. Anw, I have a one-shot idea and it'll be pretty angsty, but not too angsty bc i'm too weak for that. Leave a kudos and some comments!!


End file.
